


Revelation

by Moag8394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moag8394/pseuds/Moag8394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale holds much hatred towards Kate Argent who had mysteriously disappeared for several years after the Hale house fire. But when a 3-year-old girl, Kayleigh, shows up at his doorstep with familiar blond hair and unmistakable green eyes, Derek finds himself in an unthinkable situation in which he is forced to reorganize not only his priorities, but his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn't sure how long it had been. Probably hours. Maybe days. But I continued to sit at the edge of my lumpy, aged bed and stare at the faded photo in my hand.

I felt nothing inside anymore. No sadness. No tears. Not even any anger.

Indeed, I hated the Argent’s and would kill any of them given the chance… But the one that I wanted the most was gone.  Kate.

I was only on the hunt for one and it was her. _She_ was the only person, the only thing that sparked any emotion inside of me. If it wasn’t for her, my house would still be intact. If it wasn’t for her, I would probably doing something good with my life. If it wasn’t for her, my uncle wouldn’t be in a coma. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be staring down at a picture of my mother, rather I would be looking at her beautiful face in person. If it wasn’t for her, my family would be alive.

Though I know that she caused much chaos, most of the blame should be on me. It was me who had fallen into her trap. I found her beauty and charm so irresistible. I cringed as I thought about it. I still remembered everything that happened between us even though everything was a lie. Suddenly my blood began to boil as I pictured her face in my mind – she was my weakness.

I wanted to kill her. However she was gone.

For the last couple of years since the fire, I had continued to search high and low for any clues as to where she was with no success. None of the Argents were any help as I peaked in to listen to their conversations to try and find any information about Kate. But it was as if Kate never existed – they never brought her up at the dinner table or anywhere else and to say it frustrated me was an understatement. I _needed_ to find her. I _needed_ my revenge. But she was gone. Four years she’s been gone, yet I wasn’t going to stop until I found her.

Suddenly I snapped out of it as I faintly heard twigs and leaves rustling unusually outside. Someone was here. Swiftly, I made my way towards the broken window of my bedroom to find a small, green car pulling in front of the house. Within a couple seconds, I was downstairs peaking out through a window as I watched a short, plump woman in her 40’s hesitantly climb out of the car and stare at the house – she too was unfamiliar. She stood there gazing up at the house with a look of fear on her pale face for a few minutes until finally she slowly walk up to the front door and bravely knocked.

“Mr. Hale?” she asked, her voice shaking. I studied her for a moment, contemplating about what my next move should be. “Mr. Hale, are you home?” she knocked again. She didn’t appear as if she wanted to kill me, therefore I ruled out the possibility of her being a hunter. I figured she was most likely someone from the state who wanted to complain about something or maybe someone trying to buy the house so they could tear it down. I opened the door quickly, hearing her gasp in surprise.

She stared up at me with wide eyes.

“Can I help you?” I asked harshly. She gulped.

“Are you-“ she stuttered. “Are you Derek Hale?” the innocent looking woman asked me.

“Who are you?” I questioned again.

“My name is Elisabeth Nelson,” she said.

“And?” I said impatiently. 

“You’re Derek Hale,” she proclaimed with awe in her voice. I stared at her.

“Why are you here?” I asked. She looked at her feet nervously for a second before taking in a deep breath. I waited.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time, Mr. Hale,” her voice was not threatening which made me keep my cool. “I usually don’t do this, but I received a request a couple years ago to find you and –“ she paused, looking away nervously again. “I couldn’t say no to her.” I looked at the woman confused, thinking she was insane. What the hell was she talking about? Somehow she had read the expression on my face and caught on to my befuddlement. “There’s somebody that I would like you to meet,” she said. Before I could even react, she hustled down the porch steps towards the small, green car and opened the door to the back seat. The woman leaned in the car for a moment as if she were reaching for something and when she pulled back she was carrying something in her arms.

I hadn’t realized what exactly she was holding until she was a few steps away from the porch. It was then that I felt something that I hadn’t in a long time – surprise.

The woman quickly made her way up the steps then gently placing what she was holding in her arms in front of me. I looked down at the little girl standing before me in her tiny pink peacoat, matching shoes and ribbon in her long, dark ash blonde hair. She stood no taller than 3 feet and craned her neck up at me as I stared down to her somehow familiar green eyes.

“Hi,” her high-pitched voiced spoke to me. My eyebrows pulled together as I continued to stare into at her. I had never seen the girl in my life, yet something was frighteningly familiar about her that it frustrated me.

“Mr. Hale?” the woman interrupted my thinking. I looked up at her. “I don’t know how to say this,” she muttered to herself, glancing away again.

“What the hell is going on?” I pushed, my frustration seeping into my tone. Her body was tense and her eyes were strained as I heard her heartbeat rising.

“Mr. Hale,” she began again. “I believe that this is your daughter. Kayleigh.”


	2. Three Years And Nine Months

“Mr. Hale?” I heard a muffled voice call out as I stared down at the little green eyed girl before me. My heart had stopped beating. Everything blurred around me, my head swirled, my ears rung, and my breathing stopped as I continued to lock eyes with her as she did with me.

“Mr. Hale, are you okay?” I faintly heard the woman repeat, louder this time with concern soaking her voice. “Derek?”

The little girl’s blond eyebrows pulled together. “Dewik?” her high-pitched voice spoke in a thick baby-like accent that left her unable to pronounce her R’s. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

I blinked a few times before looking up at the lady who was peering at me with a heavy look of concern on her face. “What did you say?” my voice creaked.

The woman tilted her head. “Mr. Hale, I think you should sit down. You’re looking a little faint,” she suggested. “Do you mind if we come in?” she nodded past me into the house. But before I could answer, the little girl pushed past my legs and ran inside.

“Kayleigh, come back here!” the woman hollered towards the girl.

“Why is it so dark in here?” she gazed around the old house. Her tiny figure was a sharp contrast against the aged, desolate darkness of the house.

Though I was more than annoyed whenever somebody walked into my house unannounced, I didn’t bother fighting this time – my mind was somewhere else completely. I robotically walked over to the burned out dining table on the other side of the room and planted myself down on one of the chairs at the head of the table. My ears still rung slightly and my breathing was faint.

“Just sit down here and _don’t_ move or else I will take away Willow away from you tonight,” the woman warned the girl somewhere off to the side.

“Okay, I’ll be quiet,” I heard the little girl agree, sadly. Suddenly the woman appeared in front of me, taking a seat in the closest chair. I kept my eyes on straight ahead on the table as she studied my expression for a moment.

“Mr. Hale, I know this is a lot to take in,” she began. Her voice was low as to make sure the girl didn’t hear. “So I will go about this by allowing you to ask me questions rather than me telling you everything.”

My mind was so lost to the point where I thought I was dreaming. “Daughter,” I whispered to myself, however the woman thought I was talking to her.

“Yes,” she responded. “I believe that she is your daughter.”

I blinked a few times. “No, that’s not possible.”

“Are you sure?” the woman tested. I looked up at her for the first time. The woman took a deep breath before talking again. “Mr. Hale, three years ago a woman came to my house in the middle of the night and literally put a baby in my arms.” She scowled down at the table as she remembered the story. “I had once been a foster mother in the past, but could not continue on due to my health – and I think she knew that. However, I had never met the woman in my life.” She shook her head slightly, deep in thought. “I remember her face that night. She had so much pain in her eyes and she kept repeating, ‘I can’t. I can’t.’ while she looked down at the baby in her arms.” The woman’s voice started to crack as her eyes began to glisten with water. “I figured she was just another scared mother who just needed some direction. And after countless offers of me inviting her inside, she said something that caught me off guard. Something that I had never heard before in all my years of working with parents and children. Before she left she had one request from me, though she was very adamant about it.” The woman finally looked up at me, taking in a deep breath to try to keep her composure. “The woman told me, ‘please find her father. She needs to be with him.’ She handed me a piece of paper that said your name and Beacon Hills on it. And before I could even respond, she was gone.”

It took me a while to process her story. We were both quiet for a long time as she waited for me patiently. I studied the woman in front of me, searching for any unusual body language that detected dishonesty or anything close – however the woman showed nothing.

She continued, “I tried finding you for the first couple two years, however my health always stopped me from getting anywhere close. It wasn’t until I found out a few months ago from my doctor that-“ the woman’s voice cracked. I looked up at her softened eyes and pained expression. “I don’t have much time left. And though I love Kayleigh with all my heart, I know that I cannot care for her properly anymore, so I made it a mission to find you, Derek.” The woman’s eyes were so sincere.

I turned my head slightly to peak over at the little girl, sitting on the small wooden crate in the living room. Her familiar green eyes wandered around the room in curiosity as she swing her tiny legs beneath her impatiently. The girl’s recognizable wavy, blond hair fluttered down her pink peacoat in a way that reminded me of no one other than _her_. However, the girl’s hair was the only thing that belonged to her mother, the rest of her features were mine – there was no denying that the little girl was a spitting image of me.

“By the look on your face, I’m guessing that you have an idea of the woman I am referring to,” the lady said. “If I may, when was the last time you saw her?”

I thought about this for a moment. The fire. It had been almost four years since the fire – yet it felt like a lifetime.

“A little under four years ago,” I answered.

Both of us were quiet once again as we started putting a timeline together in our heads. _Shit_ , I thought as it all came together perfectly. From the last time me and _her_ were together to a month later when the fire occurred, and a couple days after the fire when she disappeared – that left just enough time. I shook my head on disbelief as it I were trying to shake away the truth. Eight months and three years. It made sense.

I hesitated with my next question – I knew the answer, however I needed confirmation. I took a deep breath as I turned towards the woman before me again. “What was the woman’s name?” I asked, mentally wincing as I thought about the answering that I knew she was about to say.

Without taking a moment to think, the woman answered. “Her name was Kate.”

 


End file.
